marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultimateporygon12/Marco in UMvC3
Marco is one of the main characters in Team Heroez. He is an original character of Blaziken16. Information Leader of the team, powerful, but sarcastic, Marco leads his team to destroy everything from the Darkness Legion. Learning about a dimension where two planets are being destroyed, Marco teleports into that dimension and finds out about the plot. Fighting Style Marco has a mixture of keep-away and tank styles. Using one of his powerful weapons, the Raijin Blade, Chain Blades of Inazuma, and the Desert Tiger 2.5mm, he can extend much combos from far away into close-range. His fast speed and strong abilities makes him a well-balanced character. His amazing powers are based from Greek mythology. He also has the element of thunder and lightning. His animal spirit is the Golden Tiger. Health: 890,000 Appearance Marco has a spiky blue hair with green eyes. He wears eyeglasses. His outfit comes with an orange sweater that goes over his bluee-ripped vest. He also wears a red scarf that is connected with a hood. He wears blue pants, and red sneaker-shoes. Quotes Intro - 'Marco comes in with a lightning bolt. (ala Zero) "Let's make this quick, I've got two worlds to save." "Something tells me that this fight's gonna be easy." (To Wesker and Shuma-Gorath) "You, a god? No way..." (To Amaterasu and Thor) "Please, allow me to demonstrate the power of the gods..." (To all villains except Wesker, Shuma-Gorath and Galactus) "By the power of Light, you must be defeated!" (To Galactus) "I fight big, mean monster just like you." '''Victory - '''Marco walks away, then flies away. "This is over, for now..." "Someday, I'll be back." (To Wesker and Shuma-Gorath) "You're not even worthy being a god" (To Amaterasu and Thor) "Thank you for your time" '''X-Factor - '"Let's wrap this up!" '''Death: Time Over - "I wasn't fast enough..." Assist: Calling In - "Give me more time!" After Assist - "Hehe" Replacing Fallen Partners: One Down - "Don't worry, I got this" Last Man Standing - "It's now or never!" Taunt - '''Marco punches his fists, then a spark can be seen. "Less chat, more fight!" "Not even trying!" Attacks '''Normal Commands: Ares Might - (3 PUNCH/FORWARD+PUNCH) Marco does a 3-hit attack. Reverse Somersault - (BACK+KICK) Marco does a backward somersault, which does a ground bounce. Slide Kick - (DOWN+KICK) a sliding kick. Leg Snapper - (DOWN+BACK+KICK) launcher attack. Teleport - Marco can teleport anywhere, from behind to above. Specials: Tiger Barrage - (Hadouken Motion) Marco uses his Desert Tiger and shoots out magical bullets. In mid-air, Marco shoots it in an angle. Takes 6 hits. Zeus Crusher - (Mid-air, DOWN+PUNCH) Marco does a lightning punch that sends him to the ground, similar to Super-Skrull's Meteor Smash and Spencer's Bionic Bomber. Hercules Shaker - (DOWN+BACK+PUNCH) Marco punches the ground strongly that leaves an electric trap. Can OTG. Athena Spinner - (BACK+DOWN+FORWARD+PUNCH) Marco spins his Chain Blades in a vertical pinwheel position, similar to Dante's Prop Shredder. Hermes Dive - (Mid-air, Hadouken Motion+KICK) Marco does a dive kick with his Blade. Hyper Combos: Great Thunder Barrage (Lv. 1) - "Bring it! Great Thunder Barrage!" Marco readies his Desert Tiger, and shoots out barrages of bullets. The final attack is a powerful Thunder Blast. Similar to Dante's Million Dollars. Mashable. Takes 20 hits. Lightning Hurricane (Lv. 1) - "Lightning Hurricane!" Marco spins his Chain Blades and hits the opponent. If it connects, he spins the opponent in a clockwise position, then slams him/her on the ground. Takes 12 hits. Tiger Spirit (Lv. 1) - Marco transforms into his golden Tiger Spirit Armor. The armor makes Marco's red health regenerates faster, speed faster, and damage is 4x the normal damage. Super powerful if used with X-Factor. Revenge of Olympus (Lv. 3) - "For Zeus! Take this!" Only at Tiger Spirit Hyper. Marco will make a stance (like Dante's Devil Must Die) and thrust at the opponent. If it connects, he will slash the opponent several times, then a Rising Claw, and the final blow is that Marco will cling to a wall, jumps, then does Holy Tiger Finish, thus ending the hyper. Takes 20 hits. Assists: Tiger Barrage - Shot Type/Great Thunder Barrage Twin Spinner - Close Range/Great Thunder Barrage Triple Slash - Close Range/Great Thunder Barrage Color Alternates Color 1 - Default Color 2 - Dark Lightning Mode Marco (Kia's black and purple variant) Color 3 - Vandi Colors (orange hair, purple and white variant) Color 4 - Luci Colors (blue, light blue, and dark blue variant) Color 5 - Black and White (black and white variant) Alternate Costume - DJ Marco Category:Blog posts Category:DLC Concepts